This invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having a flexible substrate and a method for manufacturing the device. More particularly, this invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having flexible electrode substrates between which a liquid crystal is disposed. The flexible electrode substrates are electrically connected to each other without the use of a conductor such as silver paste.
Liquid crystal display devices having glass substrates are well known. An electrode is spaced apart from a substrate by a liquid crystal. The electrode has a terminal and is electrically connected by a conductor to an electrode for the substrate on the terminal side. In this construction the reliability of the liquid crystal panel depends upon the reliability of the conductor. In practice, an electrically conductive adhesive is used as a conductor. However, this is not fully satisfactory since the adhesive often separates from the substrates. Additionally, the conventional devices are expensive to manufacture since a large amount of circuit printing and drying is required in order to form the conductors.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a liquid crystal display device which overcomes these problems.